


Sin

by celina7x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakup, Bullying, Daddy's GIrl, Depression, Freak, Humiliation, Multi, Thriller, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Used, Weird, different, outcast, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celina7x/pseuds/celina7x
Summary: Bad breakups, being used, bullying, humiliation, depression not to worry dad's got your back and he'll do anything to put that smile back on her face and I mean anything for his little girl





	1. Used

I locked myself in the bathroom, cutting myself as I think of him. How he put a smile on my face, made me feel special, called me beautiful. Lies. All he wanted was to get in my pants, I never let him in. I caught him cheating on me with several girls. Suit his reputation. Using girls, taking their virginities, then moving onto another girl. Asshole. I felt so stupid, I should have seen the signs even though dad told me about it but I was stubborn and didn't listen so I paid the price. The embarrassing part about all this was telling my dad. So that he can say "I told you so" or "see what happens when you don't listen" I hated when he's right I know he feels proud of it but damnit I'm a grown up, I can make my own decisions even though I don't make very good decisions. I finish then lick the blood off my wrist while putting my leather wristband on to hide the cuts. I hear the door open downstairs 

Dad: Alex I'm home!

I hide the evidence and clean up some blood that was on the floor. Dad grabs the knob and tries opening the door

Dad: Alex you in here?

Me: Yeah just a second 

I check my surroundings then open the door. He knows I've been crying and gets a worried look

Dad: What happened?

Me: I had sex with him 

He folds his arms

Dad: You what?

Me: You heard me. We had sex then he just ignored me and went with someone else

He's in disbelief. I can tell he was pissed but he kept his cool and hugs me. I hug him back

Dad: I'm so sorry sweetheart

Me: It's ok 

Dad: See what happens when you don't listen to me?

Told you

Me: I know I should have listened to you

Dad: You're damn right 

He puts his hands on my face

Dad: Don't worry sweetheart, dad's going to help you through this; ok?

I nod

Dad: I'll bring that happiness in you, you'll see

He kisses my head then hugs me again, stroking my hair and back. I lay my head against his chest as the waterworks begin again

Dad: Aw sweetie

Me: I loved him

Dad: Shh I know you did

Me: I'm sorry dad

Dad: It's ok, it's a life long lesson but now you know how careful you have to be 

I nod in his chest

Damn right I learned my lesson

Dad: What was his name again?

Me: Rocky Myers

Dad: Ah that's right

Later that night...

I was sleeping in my room when I heard a heard a noise. I quickly wake up and look around. I hear the noise again. I look at the clock, its midnight. What the hell? I get up and open the door. The noise gets louder it, sounded like a saw. Damnit dad he probably fell asleep on a horror movie again, I hate when he does that because the volume is always loud. I go in his room but he wasn't in there so I check in the living room, no sign of him

*BANG*

I jump

Me: What the fuck? 

I go in the kitchen and look at the basement door, it's coming from there. I open it and head down the stairs. Loud rock music was playing. I hear a chainsaw being loaded and someone freaking out. I reach the floor and see what's going on. My eyes open wide and my jaw drops.  Dad loading the chainsaw. Rocky tied to a chair. He was beaten badly, mouth gagged, crying

Me: DAD!

He quickly looks at me

Dad: Alex...

Me: What the fuck is going on?!

Rocky looks at me and calls out to me. I run over to him

Me: Rocky I'm so sorry about this 

I take the gag off

Rocky: Your father's fucking crazy! I'm going to make sure you go to prison for this you fucking asshole!

Dad just stands there. I start tugging at the ropes

Dad: Alex don't!

Me: Shut up dad!

I continue

Me: I'll get you out dont worry

Rocky: You bet your ass you will! Should have known you were a freak like everyone said you were, should have kept your mouth shut to your dad. If i had known you cry to him I would have fucked you sooner and just left your ass on the street

Dad glares. I stop tugging at the ropes. My heart had shattered more and I was filled with anger. I get up and walk in front of him, glaring

Rocky: Why did you stop? Untie me now you fucking whore! 

Dad: How dare you!

I just glare 

Rocky: I said untie me bitch, I fucking own you and I demand you to untie me!

I quickly put the gag his mouth back. He starts yelling and tugging at the ropes

Dad: Alex

I look at him

Me: Do it dad

He gives me a shocked look as I smile and nod

Me: Kill that son of a bitch

He walks over to me still holding the chainsaw. He puts his hand behind the back of my head and kisses my forhead. He then puts his hand on my cheek

Dad: There's that smile 

We both smile as I stand back. Dad goes in front of Rocky and starts loading the chainsaw. It turns on. Ricky starts freaking out and shouts no

Dad: Rest in peace asshole

He aims it at his chest and slowly walks closer to him while smiling. Rocky screams as the saw goes through him. Blood splattering all over dad and on the floor. Rocky scream stops as his head falls back. He turns the chainsaw off and takes it out of Rocky then turns around and looks at me. His entire body was covered in blood. He smiles at me

Dad: No one hurts my little girl

I smile back then faint


	2. Bullied

Alex wake up in her room. It's about six in the morning. Was that just a dream? She thought. She gets up and leaves the room. She hears her dad cooking so she heads in the kitchen. He's humming as he cooks then sees her

Dad: Hey sleepy head, you're finally awake. I thought I was going to have to drag you out of bed, sit I'll make you a plate

As she's about to sit she sees the door to the basement then looks at him

Alex: Dad

Dad: Yeah?

Alex: What happened in the basement; did that really happen?

He stays quiet for awhile

Dad: Yes it did sweetheart

Alex: What did you do to his body?

Dad: All you need to know is that I took care of it

Last night...

After he set Alex on her bed, he went to the basement and decapitated Rocky's body piece by piece then buried him right under them

Present...

He turns around and sets a plate in front of her

Dad: Eat up you still got to get ready for school

Alex: You still want me to go to school? After what happened?

Dad: It's just another day at school

Afterwards...

Dad stops the car in front of the school

Dad: It's going to be ok Alex, if anything happens just call and I'll pick you up alright

She's nod 

Dad: Have a good day sweetie

Kid on a bike passes the car

Kid: Have a good day sweetie haha

Dad glares at him

Alex: Ugh jerk, ignore him. Bye dad

She kisses his cheek

Kid: Get a room you two

Dad: Hey shut your fucking mouth! 

Kid: Make me grandpa

Alex: Ignore him dad

He rides away. Alex gets out of the car

Alex: Bye 

Dad: See ya

She heads inside. Once her dad took off he had followed the kid on the bike. The kid was aware but Alex's dad made a turn so the kid ignored it and kept going until he went into an alleyway where he was suddenly struck by a car. He had fallen off his bike and rolled over the car then hits the ground, unconscious. Alex's dad gets out while opening the trunk. He grabs the bike and puts it in the trunk then the kid and closes it. He checks his surroundings as he gets back in the car and takes off

Back at school...

Alex goes to her locker and opens it. She starts putting things in it until someone hits the locker door, scaring her. She hears a girl laughing behind her, she's knows it's Steph so she looks down and ignores them, still putting things in the locker until the guy name Zack, Steph's boyfriend grabs her backpack. She quickly turns around

Alex: Hey give it back!

Zack: You want it back? Get down on your knees and get a little taste 

Me: Excuse me?

Zack: Rocky told us all about what happened freak

Steph: And we have evidence in case you deny it

She shows Alex her phone and it's a recording of Alex and Rocky. Alex is shocked

Steph: Congrats on being the new highschool slut. It suits you

Steph touches Alex's shirt but quickly gets punched. She grabs her nose then looks at her hand as blood starts dripping on it. She freaks out

Steph: You crazy bitch look what you did!

Zack goes over to her

Zack: Baby you alright?

Steph: Shut up and take me to the nurse!

She looks at Alex

Steph: You're going to regret that bitch!

Zack tips her backpack and throws everything out as well as the backpack 

Zack: Clean that shit up slut 

They leave as Alex stares at her stuff then kicks her backpack. She puts her hands on her head in frustration then starts picking up her things. The bell rings


	3. Regret

Alex sits in class looking down as the teacher talks. Everyone's phones start to go off as Alex looks around in confusion. Everyone looks in shock and laugh as they watch a video

Rocky: That's it Alex, that's the spot right there

Her eyes get wide as she looks and sees its the video Steph showed her. Everyone looks at her as she quickly gets up and walks out of class

Teacher: Alex!

She runs into the bathroom, locks herself in a stall, and starts crying. He takes off her leather wristband then takes out a razor blade as she starts cutting herself still crying. After a couple of minutes she calms herself then leaves. The bell rings. She goes over to her locker and opens it. Suddenly a bucket of paint falls on her in front of everyone. They see and start laughing, Steph starts recording her

Steph: Told you you were going to regret it

Alex runs off and into the gym where she goes to the locker room and takes a shower, getting the paint out of her hair. When she finishes she wraps a towel around herself then goes to her clothes. The door opens and it's Zack

Zack: Miss me bitch?

Alex: Get the fuck out of here!

Zack: You gonna make me?

He grabs Alex as she screams for him to let her go. The door opens as a girl comes in

Girl: Hey let her go!

He stops then quickly runs out. The girl goes over to Alex

Girl: Are you alright?

Alex grabs her clothes and runs in the stalls, quickly changes then runs out

Meanwhile at the house...

Kid: Please let me go! 

Dad: Why? You insulted my daughter and I and you want me to let you go? You're about to learn what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut

He grabs pliers and walks over to the boy

Kid: Noooo!!!

The phone goes off. He gags the kids mouth, heads upstairs, and answers it

Dad: Hello?

Alex: Dad can you come pick me up please?

Dad: Of course, I'll be right there

He hangs up then heads to the basement

Dad: Sorry to make this short but my daughter is coming home and she can't know you were here

He grabs the kid by the throat and strangles him until he dies

At school...

Alex is smoking outside while crying again. Couple of minutes later her dad pulls up. She runs over and gets in

Alex: Go

Dad: What the hell happened to your clothes?

Alex: Dad please can we just go? 

Dad: Alright

He takes off


	4. Self Harm

They arrive at home and park in the garage. Alex gets ready to leave the car until her dad locks the door

Alex: What the hell?

Dad: What happened to your clothes Alex? Don't say nothing because obviously you wreak of paint

Alex looks down

Dad: Who did this?

Alex: No one

Dad: Alex I'm your father and you know you can tell me anything

Alex: I don't want to talk about it just forget about it please

She unlocks the door but it gets locked again

Alex: I don't want to talk about it! Why can't you understand that?!

Dad: I deserved to know what happens at school especially if someone is bullying you. You are my daughter and I don't want this shit happening to you. You need to tell me right now whose doing this

Alex: Or what; you're going to kill them? Is that what our lives has come to? Killing people just cause they hurt me?

Dad: I believe your words were "do it dad, kill the son of a bitch"

She hits the dashboard

Alex: Is that what you want to see? I'm hurting myself; do you want to kill me?

Dad: Alex what are you...

She starts hitting her head on the dashboard. He quickly grabs her

Dad: Alex stop!

She starts attacking him 

Dad: Ow stop it! 

He grabs and shakes her

Dad: STOP IT! CUT IT OUT! 

She stares at him in shock then unlocks the door, runs out, and into the house while slamming the door. Her dad stays in the car catching his breath as he leans against the seat. He hits the steering wheel then grabs it as he starts freaking out in the car while yelling. He stops after a minute then rests his head on the steering wheel and catches his breath again. He gets out and heads inside. He walks over to Alex's room and knocks

Dad: Alex

He opens the door but she wasn't in there so he walks over to the bathroom door and tries to open it but it's locked. He knocks

Dad: Alex; can you open the door please?

She doesn't open it. He rests his head on the door 

Dad: Look I'm sorry for trying to force you to talk to me when you don't want to and I'm sorry for grabbing you like that

He sees blood coming out under the door

Dad: Alex?

He bangs on the door

Dad: Alex open the door!

He starts forcing his body against the door until it opens. He sees her against the wall, she had cut her wrists 

Dad: Alex!

He goes over to her and starts crying

Dad: What did you do?!

He lightly smacks her face

Dad: Alex, baby wake up

She slowly opens her eyes and looks at him

Alex: Dad... I'm sorry

Dad: It's ok Im going to take you to the hospital

He picks her up

Dad: Hang in there

He runs to the car as he turns it on and rushes to the hospital


	5. Attempted Suicide

Alex was lying on the hospital bed sleeping as her dad was sitting on the chair beside the bed. He looks at her wrists that were bandaged then grabs her hand and kisses it as he tears up. He leans over and kisses her cheek then leaves

At the house... 

He goes to the bathroom seeing blood everywhere so he cleans it up. Afterwards he goes into Alex's room and looks around. He sees a note on the dresser that says DAD on it so he grabs and opens it as he sits on her bed. He reads it

Dad: Dad if you're reading this then that means I'm dead. I hate to have left you like this but this was my choice. I know you've always protected me and wanted the best for me but since Rocky used me I have been a broken person. I hope you understand and accept this choice. You've been the best dad anyone can ever have and I love you for that. Goodbye dad , be strong

￼He starts crying

Later that day...

He goes back to the hospital. He starts making his way to Alex's room until he sees a boy come out holding a camera

Dad: Hey!

The boy looks at him then runs. Alex's dad runs to her room. She's still sleeping. He goes in and checks on her. He sees something written on her bandages. He grabs her hand and sees "slut" written on one wrist and "whore" on the other

Dad: Son of a bitch

One week later...

Alex is released from the hospital and goes home. She was quiet the whole way. He parks the car in the garage as they get out and head in

Later that day...

They're in the kitchen eating. She still wasn't talking. He would stare at her as he ate but she just had her head down the whole time as she ate

Dad: Can you pass the salt

She puts her finger on the salt and slides it to him, head down still. He forcefully grabs it and pours it on his food, eating fast in frustration 

Dad: I found the note you left me

She just sits there

Dad: Look at me!

She slowly looks at him

Dad: What the fuck were you thinking? Killing yourself was your answer to this? 

She hits the table and glares at him

Alex: I made my fucking choice

Dad: Don't you dare use that kind of language with me. You have alot of explaining to do 

He takes out the note and slams it on the table

Dad: "I hope you understand and accept my choice" Are you fucking kidding me?!

Alex: I'm done talking!

She quickly gets up as does he

Dad: Don't you fucking walk away from me! Get your ass over here now!

She ignores him. He follows her as she goes into her room, slams the door, and locks it. He crashes into it and tries opening the door

Dad: Alex open this damn door right now

She ignores him again

Dad: If I can break open the bathroom door, I can break down this one 

She opens the door and glares

Dad: Just talk to me that's all I'm asking

She sits on her bed as he sits next to her

Alex: What do you want to know?

Dad: Why did you do it? Do you have any idea what that would have done to me if you died?

She shakes her head. He tears up then takes glasses off

￼Dad: I couldn't live with myself knowing my only child is gone because I wasn't good enough for her

Alex: It wasn't about you though, it was just about Rocky and school

Dad: It doesn't matter 

He wraps his arm around her. She hugs him and cries

Alex: I'm sorry dad

He hugs her tightly and rubs her back

Dad: It's ok... Just don't do it again

Alex: I won't, I promise


	6. Standing Up

Next day at school...

Alex goes to her locker where she sees a picture of her in the hospital bed with the words "whore" and "slut" written on the bandages on her wrist. He takes it down then opens her locker as more pictures fall out. She hears laughter next to her so she looks and it's Steph and Zack

Steph: Hope you had fun in the hospital suicide whore

Alex slams the door and gets in her face

Alex: Unless you want me to break your nose this time I suggest you...

Zack pushes Alex as she falls

Zack: Back the fuck off my girlfriend slut 

Hey!!

A guy and a girl walk over. It was the same girl that helped Alex in the locker room. The guy she's never seen before. He gets in Zack's face while the girl helps Alex up

Guy: Why don't you pick on someone your own sex? 

Zack: Who the fuck are you?

Guy: A friend of Alex

He laughs

Zack: Alex doesn't have any friends 

Guy: Well now she does so back off 

Steph: Come on babe let's just go, we'll have other times

She grabs his hand as they walk away. He looks at Alex

Guy: Are you alright?

Alex: Yeah... Why did you do that? I mean I appreciate that you helped me but I don't know you guys

Girl: We've been watching what they've been doing to you and it's not right

Guy: We'll stick by you Alex, we got your back

Alex smiles

Girl: I'm Sasha and this is my brother Dexter 

￼Alex Nice to meet you both

The bell rings

Guy: Well it's lunch time; did you want to sit with us?

Alex: Sure

They go in the cafeteria. Alex sits with them along with four other kids

Dexter: Hey guys this is Alex

They all say hi to her. She smiles and waves

Dexter: That's Corey, Ivan, Keith, Roxy, Heather and Kim

￼Alex: Nice to meet you all

Corey: I saw you stand up to Steph, that was amazing

Kim: Yeah until her boy toy got in the way 

Alex: I punched her a week ago

Sasha: That was you?!

She smiles and nods

Roxy: It's about time someone punched the bitch

Sasha: I could never do that even when I was bullied

Alex: You were bullied to?

Sasha: We all were but we stood up to them and it brought us all together. We've got each other's back since then

Corey: And now we have an anti bullying class after school 

Dexter: You should come today 

He gives her a flyer. She looks at it

Alex: What exactly do you guys do there?

Dexter: Just talk about bullies, throw fundraisers stuff like that

Alex thinks about it

Alex: Alright I'll check it out


	7. Changing

At The House...

Alex was in her room doing homework. Her dad was downstairs on his laptop. He was researching about bullying and kids who commit suicide. A video catches his eyes. It was titled Alex the suicidal whore. He watches it. It was the actual video of Alex and Rocky at the party then her at the hospital, it was edited with music and text, he is shocked 

Alex: Hey dad

He quickly exits out of the web page until he gets to the home page

Dad: Everything alright?

Alex: Yeah I just wanted to talk to you about something that happened today

He gets worried

Alex: It's nothing bad I promise

Dad: Alright

Alex: I made some friends today

￼Dad: Really now?

Alex: Yeah that's who I was hanging out with after school well a club

Dad: That's really good Alex; how about we celebrate?

She smiles 

Alex: Sure I'll get the drinks

She goes into the basement. He gets up and goes in the kitchen

Alex: Something smells down here. It's coming from the closet

Dad: Alex wait!

He runs into the basement. He sees the closet door opened as she stares at a body. He had been busy worrying about Alex that he forgot to get rid of the body of the kid 

Alex: Is that the kid that called you grandpa?

Dad: Yes

Alex: Why is he still down here?

Dad: I forgot about him

She looks at him then sees the bike behind him

Alex: That's his bike isn't it?

He nods. She takes a deep breath

Alex: Well let's take care of it

Dad: Excuse me?

Alex: Come on the bodies not going to move itself

Dad: Oh no I'M going to take care of it

Alex: Well too bad cause we're in this together

Dad: Alex...

Alex: Dad... Please let me help you

He takes a deep breath

Dad: I can't believe I'm saying this... Alright then

Alex: Great; where did you hide Rocky's body?

He looks down at the floor

Alex: You've got to be shitting me?

He shakes his head

Alex: ok then open that shit up

Dad: Alex you may be an adult but I don't like you cussing in front of me

Alex: Sorry

He nods then opens the floor. It's just dirt

Dad: Grab the shovel and dig it up

Alex: And you?

Dad: Don't worry about it

He puts gloves on, grabs a mat, and lays it on the floor. He then drags the body onto it, gagging. Alex is digging out the dirt while watching her dad. He then grabs an axe and goes over to the body

Alex: Oh my god really?!

Dad: How else are we going to stuff the body down there?

She stays quiet

Dad: That's what I thought

He lifts the axe 

Alex: Wait!

Dad: Jesus! What?!

Alex: Can I do it?

Dad: No! 

He lifts it again

Alex: Please?

He stops and looks at her

Dad: I said no Alex

He throws the shovel then takes out her cellphone

Dad: What the hell are you doing?

Alex: Calling the cops

Dad: What?!

Alex: I'm sure they'll love to hear your story about the bodies and how they got here

Dad: You are not serious?!

She dials 9-1-1 and looks at him

Alex: All I want is to use the axe

Dad: Goddamnit... Come here!

She puts her phone back in her pocket then goes over to him

Dad: Grab it

She grabs it as he positions her hands while going behind her, hanging onto it

Dad: Alright aim for the arm. It's heavy so once I let go, use all your strength to lift and slice

Alex: Alright

Dad: Ready?

She nods in excitement

Dad: One... Two... Three

He lets go as she lifts and slices the arm off

Alex: That was awesome

She goes to the side and vomits. He laughs and shakes his head

Dad: I always pictured teaching you to play a sport or cook at least but I never thought I'd teach you to slice a body

She vomits more

Dad: I know... Let it all out

She stops and wipes her mouth

Alex: I'm good

Dad: Good now pick up the shovel and dig up the rest of the dirt

Alex: Aye aye captain

He rolls his eyes then picks the axe up and continues chopping up the body.  Alex reaches a bag then opens it with the shovel. The stench of a corpse fills the air

Alex: Oh for fuck sakes I can't

She starts coughing while covering her nose

Dad: Wait upstairs then, I got it from here

She drops the shovel and leaves. Her dad puts the body parts in the bag, digs it back up, and puts the floor back together. He puts the mat away then cleans up the vomit. After he's done he leaves. He sees Alex at the table then washes his hands

Alex: I think I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight dad

Dad: Night

She goes to her room. He waits a couple of minutes then goes to his laptop. He finds the video and looks at the profile of the person responsible for posting the video, it's Steph. He glares

Dad: So you're the one whose been hurting my little girl


	8. Psycho

Next Day... 

Alex's dad is driving her to school

Dad: Feeling better?

She nods

Alex: I'm sorry I bailed on you, I just couldn't stand the smell anymore

Dad: It happens

Alex: What about the bike?

Dad: You mean the one in the trunk?

She quickly looks back

Alex: What?

He starts laughing

Dad: I'm just kidding

She looks at him, sits back down, and laughs

Dad: I took care of it when you were sleeping

She takes a deep breath

Alex: Alright, good

They arrive at the school

Dad: So which are you're friends?

Alex looks and points

Alex: Over there

Dad: That big group?

He nods

Dad: That's good Alex, have a good day at school

She kisses his cheek then leaves. He watches as she runs over to them. He smiles. A car honks behind him. He looks at the rear view mirror

Dad: I'm moving!

He drives off

￼Alex: Hey 

They all smile at her

Corey: Hey Alex; are you coming to the club again after school?

Alex: Yeah sure

They all cheer

Dexter: Hope you're going to be comfortable with this session

Alex: Is it something bad?

Dexter: well we talk about how we got bullied and what we did and all that

She gets a worried look

Alex: Oh

Ivan: You don't have to talk about it, I don't

Keith wraps his arm around his shoulder

Keith: But you should Ivan, it'll make you feel better

He looks down

Alex: I'll talk about it if you do it to

He looks at her. She smiles

Ivan: Alright then

Keith: Yes! I mean good job

The bell rings

After School...

Alex is talking to her dad on the phone while walking down the hall

Alex: Yeah I'm staying after school again

Dad: For that club?

Alex: Yeah

Dad: What is that club about anyways?

Alex sees Steph and Zack by her locker

Dad: Alex?

Alex: I'll call you after class

She hangs up and walks over to them

Steph: Hey hooker

Alex: Oh now it's hooker? Awesome... Move

She moves but Zack stays. He's leaning against the locker next to Alex's. She opens it and grabs her things. Zack gets close to Alex, glaring at her. She looks at him then sees him holding a knife on his left side. He smirks

Zack: You think you're all hard now just cause you have your "friends" with you

He puts the knife on her cheek then her neck while grabbing her face. A tear slides down her face

Steph: Aww look she's scared

Alex: I'm not... You're just pissing me off

She glares at him. He grabs her throat

Zack: Careful what you say to me bitch

She spits at him. He backs away then smacks her. She grabs her face then knees him in the balls and runs

Zack: Come here!

He chases after her

Steph: Zack leave her!

He catches and grabs her, throwing her to the locker then swinging the knife at her, it hits her face. He swings again, cutting her stomach

She yells then tackles him. He drops the knife as she quickly grabs it and puts it against his neck. She glares. He looks at the knife, he was getting nervous. Alex realizes what she's doing. She drops the knife, gets off, and runs 

Steph: Fucking Psycho!


	9. Opening Up

Alex runs to the bathroom and cleans the blood off her cuts then heads to the classroom where the club is at. She enters and sees everyone including other kids. They were all sitting down, circled in the middle of the room

Teacher: Oh hello

Alex: Hi 

Sasha: That's Alex, the girl we told you about

The teacher gets up and shakes her hand

Teacher: Welcome Alex I'm Mr. Riviera

￼She smiles and shakes his hand

Alex: Nice to meet you

Mr Rivera: Please take a seat

Alex sits next to Dexter. He smiles at her then notices the cut on her face

Dexter: What happened to your face?

Alex: Had a little incident before I got here, no worries

Mr. Rivera: Alright so who would like to speak next?

Everyone stays quiet

Mr. Rivera: I know it's hard but we're all here for each other and we don't judge

Alex: I guess I'll go

Mr. Rivera: Alright Alex

Alex: Well I'm Alex and I'm now known as the suicidal whore. I had a "boyfriend" who I went to a party with and things got umm... Sexual I guess I could say. What I didn't know was that he was just using me and his friends had recorded us. They ended up sending the video to everyone in the school. I felt so embarrassed that I didn't even want to come to school anymore. I didn't want to live anymore. So I wrote a suicide note for my dad then locked myself in the bathroom and cut my wrists

She lifts her wrists, showing them her wristbands

Alex: That's what these are for. To hide it. When I was in the hospital they somehow knew I was there and wrote on my bandages the words "slut" and "whore" and took a picture of me then put it on my locker

Mr. Rivera: I'm sorry you had to go through that Alex

Alex: It's alright it was hard but then these two came and helped me

She points at Dexter and Sasha, they smile

Alex: Then I met everyone here and I feel happy again

They all smile

Mr. Rivera: And how did your dad feel about this?

Alex: He was angry and hurt that I didn't think about how he be affected  by my actions. I was selfish but I told him I wouldn't do it again, I don't want to go through that again. I don't want him to go through that

Everyone starts clapping

Dexter: Wow Alex I'm sorry you had to go through that

Alex: It's ok

Keith goes over and hugs her

Keith: It's going to be ok Alex

She smiles and hugs back

Alex: Thank you

The bell rings

Mr. Rivera: Hold on guys before you go

He starts handing out flyers

Mr. Rivera: Me and other teachers are hosting a fundraiser this weekend, you don't want to miss out

They all leave

Dexter: Hey Alex can I talk to you for a second?

Alex: Sure 

They walk away from the group

Dexter: I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner tonight?

She is shocked

Alex: Umm... Sure I'd like that

He smiles

Dexter: Great I'll pick you up at 8?

Alex: Sounds good


	10. An Eye For An Eye

Later That Day...

Alex and her dad drive in the garage

Dad: How was school?

Alex: Good actually

Dad: Yeah? What's this then?

He grabs her face and looks at her cut

Dad: Don't say you cut yourself. Was it those assholes?

She nods. He puts his hand on his head in frustration

Alex: I took care of it

Dad: How?

Alex: I fought back 

Dad: Oh Alex

Alex: Don't worry dad, I have it under control

He puts his hand on her face

Alex: I got asked out to dinner 

He smiles

Dad: Really?

She smiles and nods

Alex: He stood up against those assholes. His name's Dexter

Dad: Just be careful alright

Alex: I will 

Later that night...

Alex starts looking through her clothes, trying to decide on what to wear. She picks an outfit then leaves the room

Alex: Dad!

Dad: In the living room!

She goes over and hides behind the wall

Alex: Can you turn around?

Dad: Turn around?

Alex: Please

Dad: Alright

He turns around

Dad: I'm turned

She goes in the living room

Alex: You can turn around now

Dad: hello

Alex: Do I look ok?

He walks over to her

Dad: You look beautiful sweetheart

Alex: Thanks dad

She hugs him

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Me: That must be him

She starts to walk to the door but he beats her to it 

Alex (whispering): Dad

Dad (whispering): I just want to meet him

He takes his glasses off. Alex laughs to herself 

Alex: Oh no

He opens the door

Dexter: Hi... You must be Alex's dad?

￼Dad: I am... You must be Dexter?

He nods as they shake hands

Dexter: Nice to meet you sir

Dad: Like wise. Well let me get Alex for you

He closes the door then puts his glasses back on. She shakes her head and laughs

Dad: Think I scared him?

Alex: No not a chance

She gets ready to walk to the door

￼Dad: Alex hold on

Alex: Dad I know, I'll be careful. If anything happens I'll call you; alright?

He nods. She kisses his cheek 

Alex: I love you dad

Dad: I love you to Alex

She opens the door

Alex: Hey 

He smiles

Dexter: Wow, you look beautiful

She smiles

Alex: Thank you, you look good yourself

He smiles

Dexter: I got you these

He gives her flowers

Alex: Thank you, I love them

She hugs him. He hugs back

Dad: Run along kids, nights almost over

They look at him and laugh

Dexter: Well let's go

They go to his scooter as her dad closes the door

Alex: Oh wow

Dexter: Guessing you've never ridden on one?

Alex: Nope but today's my lucky dad

He gets on as she sits behind him and wraps her arms around him

Dexter: Hang on tight

She smiles and squeezes her grip. They take off

Inside the house...

Alex's dad goes to his laptop and does some research. He finds an address and writes it down

Dad: Found you

He exits out of the laptop, goes in the garage, gets in his car and takes off

GPS: Your destination is on the right

He parks the car away from a house then gets out, goes over to the front door, and knocks. A man answers

Man: Hi can I help you?

Dad: Hi I'm Mr. Stevens, I'm Stephanie's counselor

Man: What do you want?

Dad: I came to talk about an incident that happened at school involving her

Man: That damn kid. Please come inside

He goes in the house and looks around

Man: She's not here

Dad: That's fine, I'd rather talk to you instead

Man: Please sit

He sits

Man: Can I offer you a drink or anything?

Dad: No I'm good thanks

The man sits down

Man: So; what did she do this time?

Dad: Well she's been bullying a girl at school which let to an attempted suicide

Man: Oh my god; is the girl...

Dad: She's alive

Man: Thank god. I don't know what's gotten into my daughter. It's probably her damn boyfriend. Kid gets into trouble then drags her down with him

Dad: Did you know she posted a video of that girl?

Man: No

He takes his phone out and shows it to him

Man: What the fuck? Why are you showing me this? I don't want to see this

He walks away from the phone

Dad: Well you have the right to know what your whore of a daughter has been doing

Man: Who the hell do you think you are? Coming into my house and calling my daughter a whore. I think you should leave

￼Dad: I didn't want it to come to this

He quickly grabs a small statue and hits the man with it. He gets his phone and plays the video again, showing him Alex in the hospital

Dad: You see her? That's my little girl that tried to kill herself because of your daughter

Man: Please...

He stops the video and puts his phone in his pocket

Dad: Please what?!

Man: Don't hurt my daughter

Dad: You bet your ass I will after what she's done. I'm going to hurt her by hurting you. You know the saying "an eye for an eye?" But this time, you won't come back from it

He starts hitting him in the head with the statue


	11. First Date

Alex and Dexter were in a diner waiting on their food. Dexter is staring at her, smiling. Alex looks at him

Alex: What?

Dexter: Just thinking of how beautiful you look

She smiles shyly 

Dexter: I mean it

Alex: Thanks

Dexter: Anytime precious 

She blushes 

Dexter: So it's just you and your dad?

Alex: Yeah...my mom left when I was little but it's whatever. As long as I have my dad I'm good. One parent better than none

Dexter: I'm sorry. Sasha and I are adopted. We've never met our real parents but our adopted ones we love them so much. We just accept them as our parents

Alex: I'm sorry

Dexter: It's alright

He starts eating. Alex watches him and smiles. He looks at her and smiles

Dexter: What?

Alex: Nothing, just can't believe I'm in a diner eating dinner with a good looking guy

He smiles big

Dexter: Well this is how dates are

He laughs. Alex blushes 

Alex: So it is a date? I've never been on one

Dexter: First the scooter; now a date?

Alex: Not really an adventurous person

Dexter: Really? Guess tonight's going to be one for you

Alex: Can't wait

She starts eating

At the house...

Alex's dad goes in the house covered in blood. He goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. He thinks about what he did then rests his head on the wall letting the water hit him. A couple of minutes later he wraps the towel around himself and goes to his room to change

Meanwhile...

Dexter takes Alex to a deck where you see a lake

Alex: Wow it's beautiful

He smiles as they both look at it

Dexter: Alex I have a confession to make

She looks at him

￼Dexter: I wish I knew the right words

Alex: You like me right?

He looks down

Alex: I like you Dexter 

He looks up

Dexter: Really?

She smiles and nods

Dexter: One of the reasons I stood up to Zack was because... Well I've always had feelings for you

Alex: Really?

Dexter: Yeah

He stands in front of her. He grabs her hands

Dexter: I'm glad I did because then we wouldn't be here together right now

She looks at him. He leans in and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses back

*RING RING*

They stop. Dexter looks at his phone

Dexter: It's my mom

Alex smiles

Alex: Go ahead 

He answers it as Alex goes to the rail of the deck and stares at the lake

Dexter: I know I have school tomorrow....ugh fine

He hangs up. Alex looks at him

Alex: They want you home?

Dexter: Yeah... I'm sorry

Alex: It's ok. We'll see each other tomorrow at school

He smiles and kisses her

Dexter: Well let's take you home then

She grabs his hand as they go to his scooter and take off 

At the house...

They arrive as Alex gets off. Her dad looks through the window

Alex: I had an awesome first date, thanks Dexter

Dexter: Anything for you beautiful

She smiles and kisses him

Alex: Goodnight 

Dexter: Night

He takes off. Alex goes inside the house. She passes by the room her dad's in

Dad: Alex

She walks back and looks at him. He waves her over

Dad: Come here

She walks over

Alex: You saw; didn't you?

Dad: Kiss on a first date? Come on Alex you're suppose to wait

Alex: I know I'm sorry. I really like him and he kissed first

Dad: This is exactly what happened with Rocky. I don't want you to go  down that same road with this boy

Alex: I know dad. I'm going to be careful ok

He nods

Alex: Oh by the way there's this fundraiser this weekend that I want to go to; do you want to come?

Dad: Fundraiser? Since when did you want to do that?

Alex: That club I've been going to

Dad: You still haven't told me what that club is

Alex: Hold on

She goes to her room, grabs the flyer, and shows it to him

Dad: Help stop bullying

He looks at her then gets up and hugs her

Alex: Dad?

Dad: Just give me a minute

He hugs her tightly

Dad: I'm happy you're doing this

She smiles 

Alex: There are others like me, did what I did. I want to help them go through this

He kisses her head

Dad: My little girl

Alex: Dad It's ok 

Dad: I know I just keep thinking of you in the hospital

She tears up and hugs him tighter

Alex: I won't put you through that again

Dad: I hope not

He looks at her and smiles

Dad: I'm sorry but I have stuff to do this weekend so I won't be able to go

Alex: It's ok dad I understand

Dad: You know I would to support you?

She smiles and nods

Alex: Well I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight dad

Dad: Night sweetheart 

He kisses her head again. She goes to her room. He just sits back down


	12. Fundraiser

School...

Alex is putting stuff in her locker. Steph and Zack were by their lockers which was across from Alex's. She's crying

Zack: He's going to be alright Steph

Steph: He's in a fucking coma! Someone broke into our house and beat him with one of our statues!

She cries more. Alex couldn't help but smirk, still putting stuff away

Step: We might have to pull the plug on him

Zack hugs her as she cries. Alex closes her locker. Dexter was standing next to her, making her jump

Alex: Oh shit! Dexter hi

Dexter: Didn't mean to scare you. Everything ok?

She smiles

Alex: Everything's great, never felt better

Dexter: That's good. I wanted to invite you to a party that we're throwing after the fundraiser tomorrow. Everyone at the club will be there

Alex thinks about the last party she went to

Alex: Oh umm I don't know

Dexter: Oh shit...I forgot I'm sorry. I totally wasn't thinking

Alex: I want to go with you 

Dexter: Really?

Alex: If it's just them then yes

Dexter: Don't worry I'll make sure it doesn't get crazy for you to be uncomfortable with

She smiles. The bell rings

Dexter: Shall we then?

He sticks his hand out to her. She takes it

Alex: Yes we shall

The Next Day...

Everyone at the club meets up at the school and goes into a bus where it takes off to a park

Alex: Oh wow look at all those people

Ivan: I know, wait are we running?

Mr. Rivera: Yes we are

The guys cheer except Ivan

Ivan: Ughh

Alex looks behind her seat

Alex: Don't worry I got your back

He smiles. Mr. Rivera hands everyone a shirt with the club name. They all put it on. The bus stops as they all get out. The girls walk over to Alex

Sasha: Hey Alex

Alex: Yeah?

Sasha: A little birdie told me you and my brother hit it off a couple of days ago

Alex smiles

Alex: Yeah we did

Kim: Wow I did not see that coming

Roxy: It was obvious, the way you both looked at each other

Heather: Who kissed who first

Alex blushes

Alex: He did

They all get excited

Mr. Rivera: Ladies, we're waiting on you!

They all run over and get in position

Announcer: On your marks, get set, go!

They fire the gun as everyone starts running. The crowd starts throwing color powder at them. Everyone including Ivan was laughing and having a good time

Meanwhile...

Alex's dad is looking at motorcycles

Dealer: See anything you like?

Dad: No I'm just looking around, haven't ridden one in a long time

Dealer: Hey it's never too late to be free and ride

Dad: I know 

He goes over to one and whistles

Dad: Wow

Dealer: She's a beauty isn't she?

Dad: You got that right. May I?

Dealer: Go ahead

He gets on the bike, getting the feel of it

Dad: She is gorgeous... I'll take her

At the park...

Everyone reaches the finish line. They're all covered in color powder. They all start giving each other high fives 

Later that day...

Alex comes home

Alex: Dad are you home?

It's quiet

Alex: Guess not

She goes to her room, grabs clothes, and takes a shower. After she gets out she goes into the garage and sees her dad's car

Alex: Ok? Where the hell are you?

She looks and sees the motorcycle

Alex: The hell?

She turns around and he's standing right there. She jumps

Alex: Shit! Dad you scared me!

Dad: Jesus; why are you so jumpy?

Alex: I've been looking for you...not really just called you

Dad: I was in my room sleeping

Alex: Oh yeah I forgot you sleep in there 

They laugh

Alex: Umm dad; what is that?

She points at the motorcycle

Dad: Yeah I bought that

He scratches his head. She looks at his arm

Alex: Is that a tattoo?

He looks at it

Dad: Yeah 

Alex: Oh no... Are you going through a mid life crisis?

He laughs

Dad: Don't be ridiculous

Alex: Dad you have a tattoo on your arm and a motorcycle in the garage. A pretty bad ass one 

Dad: I'm just experiencing that's all I'm, doing worry about me 

She hugs him

Alex: This is my fault

Dad: No Alex stop

Alex: I broke you

Dad: Oh stop it. Alex look at me

Alex looks

Dad: I'm fine sweetheart; ok?

Alex: Whatever makes you happy I guess

Dad: Good. Anyways how was that fundraiser?

Alex: It was really fun, we ran and got color powder thrown on us

Dad: Sounds like fun

Alex: I have to tell you something

Dad: What's up?


	13. After Party

Night Time...

Alex's dad stops at the house. She starts to shake and takes a deep breath

Alex: It's like deja vu 

He grabs her hand

Dad: You don't have to go if you don't want to

She looks at him

Alex: Its different this time. I'll just call you If something happens ok

He nods

Dad: Be careful

Alex: I will

She gets out. walks over to the house, and knocks. Keith answers

Keith: Hey you made it! Come on in

Alex enters and looks around. She sees everyone talking to each other or sitting down and doing their own thing.  
They walk around

￼Keith: There's your boyfriend right there

He points at Dexter then sits down

Alex: Thanks

￼Alex starts to walk over to Dexter

￼Alex: Hey Dexter 

He looks at her

Dexter: Hey!

He hugs her 

Dexter: I'm so happy you decided to come

Alex: Me to

Dexter: Do you want a drink or anything?

Alex: Sure

Dexter: Alright I'll be right back

He leaves

Alex decides to walk around, it was crowded inside so she goes outside

Corey: Hey Alex over here!

She walks over

Alex: What's up?

￼someone walks over and spits drugs at him

Corey: Ah what the fuck?!

Alex: I'm gonna head back inside 

She walks away fast

Corey: I've never done drugs in my life?!

Alex: Oh my god

She heads in and walks over to Dexter

Dexter: There you are; where did you go?

Alex: I almost got sprayed with drugs outside 

He laughs

Dexter: What?

￼Alex: And you're drunk, great

Dexter: No I'm not, here

He hands her a beer. She grabs and chugs it

Dexter: Damn!

Alex: It's too crowded in here, Let's go somewhere else

He grabs her hand and takes her out of the house

Alex: Much better 

Dexter: I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable

Alex: It's fine really

Dexter: So what were you saying about being sprayed with drugs?

Alex: Corey had called me and I went over then this guy comes out and blows this powder at him

Dexter: It was probably Michael, I told him not to do that shit here

He lets out a frustrating sigh

Alex: How about another drink?

He looks at her and smiles. They go back inside. The party was getting a little crazy

￼Alex: Oh god

Dexter takes her hand

Dexter: Don't worry I got you babe

They start drinking

What kind of bullshit party is this?!

Everyone looks. It's Zack, Steph, and their friends

Dexter: Great just great

Steph: There she is

She points at Alex

Steph: You little bitch!

She runs at her but Keith quickly grabs her

Keith: Don't you fucking touch her!

Steph: I'm going to fucking kill you!

Zack shoves Keith off

Zack: Get your fucking hands off her

Dexter gets in Zack's face

Dexter: You don't belong here so leave

￼Zack: Or what? Your pussy friends going to jump us? 

￼Dexter: Do you want to find out? Because you're outnumbered

Steph: We don't give a shit about you guys, we just care about that slut!

Alex gets in her face

Alex: What do you want now? 

Steph: I know it was you that beat my dad into a coma

Alex starts laughing

Alex: Give me a fucking break, I don't even know where you live bitch

Steph: You are the only one I've had my eye on. Let's take this shit outside

Alex rolls her eyes as everyone goes outside

Alex: This is so pointless

Zack: Shut your fucking mouth bitch!

Dexter: Don't call her a bitch! 

Zack punches Dexter. Everyone starts fighting. The fight lasts for about ten minutes 

Zack: Let's go! They had enough

They all get up and run. Everyone else goes inside

Sasha: Assholes


	14. Speaking Out

Club...

Everyone is circled in the room with cuts and bruises

Mr. Rivera: Would anyone like to explain what happened last night at the party? 

Everyone stays quiet

Mr. Rivera: Dexter I believe it was your place

Dexter nods

Alex: It's my fault

Everyone looks at her

Dexter: No Alex

Alex: They bullied me, I fought back, and they wanted to deal with me

Keith: They made the first punch

Mr. Rivera: It doesn't matter who punched first. Look at all of you. We have a speech tonight and you're going looking like that? I mean what did your parents think? They were pissed off right? This is suppose to be an anti bullying class and you get into a fight. Fights are never the answer, it makes things worse

Everyone looks down. The bell rings

Mr. Rivera: See you tonight, try covering it up... Alex; a word please?

She walks over to him

Alex: I'm in trouble right?

Mr. Rivera: No you're not I just wanted to see it you're alright from last night

Alex: Yeah but my dad's pissed

Flashback...

Alex goes in the house and tries to sneak to her room but the lights come on, he's behind her

Dad: Where the hell have you been?

Alex: lost track of time

Dad: Bullshit

Alex: I did

Dad: Look at me

She shakes her head

Dad: Look at me Dammit!

She slowly turns around, her face is bruised

Dad: What the fuck happened?

Alex: Did you put Steph's dad in a coma?

Dad: Do NOT change the subject!

Alex: She came to the party with her boyfriend and accused me of beating her dad. It was you right?

Dad: Yes it was

He walks over and grabs her face

Dad: Look at this shit, unbelievable

He grabs a lamp and throws it at the wall

End of flashback...

Mr. Rivera: I'm sure he understood the situation. In fact I would like to ask if you would make a speech tonight? 

Alex: Me?

Mr. Rivera: Yes, about your experience with bullying just like you told everyone in class on your first day

Alex: Hmm... Alright

Mr. Rivera: Bring your dad to, I'd like to meet him

Alex: Alright I'll see what I can do

Mr. Rivera: Great see you tonight

At the house...

Alex sees her dad in the back

￼Alex: Dad

She sits next to him

Dad: Hmm...

Alex: I have to talk to you about something

Dad: I'm listening...

Alex: Can you look at me?

He lets out a frustrating sigh and looks at her

Me: Tonight's the club is doing a speech thing. My teacher asked if I could do a speech and I said yes. I was wondering if you can go? I would really appreciate it if you came

She grabs his hand

Alex: Please

He stares then smiles

Dad: Ok sweetheart I will go for you

She smiles big and kisses his cheek 

Alex: Thank you dad

Dad: Your welcome

Later that night...

Alex is dressed up, waiting for her dad in the living room. Her dad goes in wearing a tux and no glasses. She stands up

Alex: Wow dad you look... Great

Dad: Really?

Alex: Yeah and no glasses to?

Dad: Told you experiencing

Alex: Well it suits you

He smiles

Dad: Shall we go then?

Alex: Yes we shall

At the school...

They arrive at the school

Dad: Ready?

Alex: I'm scared 

Dad: Don't be scared, you'll do fine

He gets out of the car. She takes a deep breath and gets out

Alex!

She turns around, it's Dexter

￼Alex: Hey

Dexter gets off his scooter and hugs her. He sees her dad and waves. He waves back

Dexter: I have to wait for Sasha but I'll meet you inside

Alex: Alright see you inside then

She goes over to her dad as they head inside. They walk to the door of the auditorium and open it. It's a full house. Alex quickly walks back

Dad: Alex?

Alex: There's alot of people in there

She starts panicking. Her dad puts his hands on her shoulder

Dad: Alex look at me

She looks

Dad: Deep breaths

She does that

Dad: Don't be scared you're going to do great, I know you will and I know that speech of yours will be awesome

She smiles

Dad: If you panic just look at me... Or your boyfriend

They laugh then hug

Dad: Make me proud sweetheart 

Alex: I will dad

He opens the door

Dad: Now get in there and show those assholes what you're made of

She laughs then heads in. Right when he was about to go in, he looks over and sees the boy he saw at the hospital with the camera

Dexter: Hey

He looks

Dexter: I'd like you to meet my sister Sasha

Sasha: Hi

He smiles and shakes her hand

Dad: Nice to meet you

He looks back at the kid

Dexter: You alright?

Dad: That kid right there

Dexter looks

Dexter: Keith? He's in our club; why?

Dad: Nothing

Dexter and Sasha look at each other

Dexter: Well we're heading in, I'll see you inside

Dexter and Sasha go inside. He sees Keith looking at his phone then walks away into the hallway, making sure no one's following. Once he turns the corner, Alex's dad follows him. He hides behind the wall

Keith: I didn't think you'd actually show

You know I'll always be there for you after everything you've done for me

He peeks over and sees Keith and Steph kissing. He goes back to the wall

Dad: Son of a bitch

Mr Rivera: And now a speech from one of our own

Dad: Oh shit

He runs into the auditorium

Mr. Rivera: Alex 

Her dad walks over to the front row, and sits down. Alex goes to the microphone. She's very nervous

Alex: Hello, my name's Alex and I will like to talk to you about my experience with bullying

She takes a deep breath. Keith walks in and sits next to Kim. Alex's dad looks then back at Alex

Alex: I did something that I wasn't proud of which led to a viral video that was sent to everyone in school. I was ashamed of what happened so I wrote a suicide note for my dad who by the way is here

He smiles

Alex: After I wrote the note, I went to the bathroom and slit my wrists to kill myself. My dad had found me, I heard him panicking as he rushed me to the hospital. As I was at the hospital the people who bullied me had found me and wrote on my bandages the words "whore" and "slut". They had taken a picture of me and put it on my locker

She looks at her dad, he's tearing up

Alex: I regret that decision because I think of my dad, what he said to me, how scared he was. I thought of myself and not him and I'm sorry I put you through that dad, I love you. You're the best damn dad ever

He blows a kiss to her and mouths out "I love you to". She tears up

Alex: I've also made amazing friends who are all in this club

They all wave to her as she does the same

Alex: Thank you all for being there for me and I thank everyone in here for listening. Thanks

Everyone claps as she smiles. Her dad wipes his tears and stands up, clapping. Everyone else stands and claps. She goes to sit down

Mr. Rivera: You did amazing Angel

Alex: Thank you


	15. Bribe

Two Hours Later  
Hallway...

Everyone's leaving the auditorium. Alex meets up with her dad, he hugs her tightly

Dad: That was beautiful Alex, you did good baby

Alex: Thanks dad, that was the second scariest thing I've ever done

Dad: Do I want to know what the first is?

Alex: No

Dad: I'm proud of you sweetheart

Dexter, Corey, Ivan, Sasha, Kim, Roxy, and Heather walk over to them

Dad: And I'm sure they are too

She looks as they cheer for her and hug her. Everyone but Keith was there. Her dad turns around and sees him

Dad: I'll be right back

He walks away and over to Keith

Dad: Keith

Keith: Yeah?

He looks at him and his eyes get wide

Keith: Oh shit...

Dad: So you do remember me?

Keith: Look man it's not what you think

￼Dad: Tell me then; what exactly did I see at the hospital?

Keith: Can we talk somewhere else?

Dad: Yes let's

They sneak away into a room

Dad: So; tell me why you did that?

Keith: I like Alex, she's a really cool person. But Steph, I've had strong feelings for her for the longest time and she told me that we hook up if I wrote on Alex and taken a picture of her

Dad: Anything else you did for her?

Keith: I was the one who recorded Alex at the party and send the video to everyone

￼Dad: So you're the rebound guy right? Because I recall her having a boyfriend who has also hurt Alex but violently; did you know that?

Keith: I did sir

Dad: Is she planning something tonight? I saw you two

Keith: No she just came to see me

He rolls his eyes 

Dad: Oh kid you have no idea what you just put yourself through

Keith: Don't tell Alex please

Dad: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?

Keith: Is it money you want? I have money

Dad: You're going to try to bribe me?

Keith: Look man I'm begging you

Dad: You're going to be

He leaves the room and starts heading back. He sees Alex and Dexter hugging then kissing 

￼


	16. Whoops

One Week Later  
Club...

Mr. Rivera: No ones seen or heard from Keith?

Everyone shakes their heads

Dexter: I'm fucking worried, he just disappeared

Alex thinks about what could have happened to him... Her dad

Dexter: Have you seen him at all?

She snaps out of it and looks at him

Alex: No not since we made that speech 

Dexter sighs

Mr. Rivera: I'm sure he's fine everyone

Afterwards At the house...

Alex storms in and over to the basement. Her dad sees her

Dad: Shit

He gets up and runs after her

Dad: Alex wait!

She goes to the closet and opens it as her dad stops behind her. Keith was tied up in there, he starts calling out to her. She looks at her dad

Dad: Let me explain

Alex: He's been in here this whole time?!

Dad: Yes

Alex: This whole entire week?!

Dad: Yes

Alex: I would love to know why my friend is in here

Dad: Actually let him explain

He takes the gag off

Keith: Please.... Please don't hurt me

Dad: Go ahead tell her exactly what you told me

She looks at her dad

Alex: When did you two talk? 

He looks at her

Dad: At the school

He looks at Keith

Dad: Keith tell Alex who you were with that night

They both look at Keith. He looks at Alex scared

Dad: Tell her!

He shakes his head. Her dad grabs the chainsaw and starts loading it

Keith: Jesus Christ!!

Alex: Dad wait a second!

Dad: You better tell her before this bad boy comes on

Keith: Ok! Ok!

He stops

Keith: I was with Steph

Alex: Steph? Why?

Dad: Tell her what you did

Alex: I want to know why the hell you were with Steph

Dad: That doesn't fucking matter! What he did to you matters

She looks at him then Keith

Keith: Please I can't, I won't

Dad: Move Alex

She steps back

He turns the chainsaw on then starts walking towards Keith. He starts freaking out and begging him to stop

Dad: Tell her!

Keith: OK! OK!!!

He turns the chainsaw off as Keith cries

Dad: Told you, you were going to beg

Keith: I'm so sorry Alex...I was the one who drew on your arm and took that picture of you

She's in shock

Alex: What?

Dad: And what else

Alex: There's more?!

Keith: I was the one who recorded you at the party and I was the one who posted it

She tears up

Alex: But why?

Keith: Steph said we'd hook up if I done those things

Alex: And are you two?

He nods

Dad: He's the rebound, she's dating two guys

Alex walks to the corner and starts crying. Her dad puts the chainsaw down and walks over to her

Dad: That's why I had him down here sweetheart

Alex: Where you ever going to tell me?

Dad: Of course I was

He puts his hands on her cheeks and wipes the tears off 

Dad: No crying now

She nods

Dad: You get to decide what you want to do with him

She looks at him

Keith: Alex please...I know what I did was wrong

She looks at her dad

Dad: Whatever you want to do 

Alex: I want to use the chainsaw

Keith: What?! What?

Dad: You sure? It's very messy

She smirks

Alex: I'm sure

Keith: Please! No! I'm sorry!

He cries more

Her dad picks up the chainsaw and walks over to her. She grabs onto it, he's still holding onto it

Dad: Lets see how you handle it

He lets go, the weight pulls her down

Dad: Nope

He picks it up

Dad: Grab it again

She grabs it

Dad: Hold it tightly 

She tightens her grip as he hangs on with one hand and uses the other to start loading it

Keith: Alex please!!

She glares at him

Keith: I don't want to die!!

Alex: I trusted you and you've betrayed me

Keith: I know I did

Alex: You're going to feel what Rocky felt

Keith: Rocky? You... You killed him?

Alex: I didn't

She looks at her dad

Alex: He did

He loads the chainsaw once more and it starts

Keith: Fuck fuck!!

Dad: Nice and easy

They start walking over to Keith

Keith: Noooooo!!! PLEASE!!!

The chainsaw goes in him. He starts screaming in pain. They force it more in him. Blood is splattering on both Alex and her dad as the screams get louder. It became breaths as he fell back. They turn off the chainsaw and take it out of him. She stares at his body, tears start streaming down her face. She puts the chainsaw the down and cries into her dad's chest. He holds her close to him

Dad: Let it all out

A couple of minutes later...

Alex takes a shower while her dad deals with Keith's body. She finishes then goes in her room. once her dad was done he went to take a shower

Twenty minutes later...

Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. Her eyes were red from crying so much

*Knock knock*

Alex: Yeah?

The door opens

Dad: Are you alright?

She nods. He sits next to her. They're both staring at the wall

Alex: Dad

Dad: Yeah?

Alex: Why does everyone hate me?

He looks at her

Alex: I've done nothing to them and they have been so cruel to me. I don't understand

She looks at him

Alex: Is there something wrong with me? 

Dad: How could you say something like that? Of course there's nothing wrong with you, it's them whose messed up. Come here sweetheart

She scoots over to him as he holds her close to him

Dad: You're perfect just the way you are; you understand me?

She nods

Dad: Don't let those assholes control you, you control them. You make them feel like shit like they did to you. It's going to be alright I promise

She lets out a sigh

Dad: Look at me

She looks as he puts his hand on her face. He kisses her forehead then her cheek then her lips for awhile. He stops and looks at her. Their heads slowly move in and their lips touch


	17. Sin

Warning: Incest and sexual content

They start making out. He lays her down and hovers over her without breaking the kiss. He takes his glasses off and sets them on the end table next to her bed then starts kissing her neck as she grabs onto his head. She pulls his shirt to his head as he sits up and takes it off then throws it to the side. She sits up and takes her shirt off while he helps then throws it to the side and kisses her. He puts his hands on her shoulder and lays her down then starts unbuttoning her pants. He pulls them off, throws it, and starts undoing his fast. He hovers over her again then kisses her chest, slowly bringing the bra straps down her arms. She unbuttons the bra and throws it, She grabs his hands and puts them on her breast. He rubs them while kissing her neck, bringing her down to the bed. He lowers his hands to her thighs and pulls her underwear off. He pulls his off then gets in her. She lets out a soft moan, grabbing onto him as he thrusts. He starts thrusting faster letting out moans. She begins to dig her nails in his back, letting out moans. He grabs onto the covers, still going and moaning louder at every thrust. She starts kissing his neck then his lips. He grabs her hand and takes the wristband off. He sees the cuts on her wrist so he kisses it as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. He hangs onto her, going faster and moaning much louder as she did the same until he finishes and let's out one last moan then falls on her. They start catching their breaths. He rolls off her then puts his glasses on. She looks at him then gets out of bed. She puts her clothes back on then leaves the room, going into the bathroom where she locks the door and starts the shower. She goes in it with her clothes still on and sits down, letting the water hit her as she puts her hands on her head and looks down in shock. Her dad gets dressed and passes by the bathroom

Ten minutes later...

She's still in there. Her dad goes to the bathroom door and gets ready to knock but stops himself and just walks away


	18. Jealousy

Next Day...

Alex grabs her backpack and starts heading to the door. She sees her dad in his office, he stares at her. She looks away and continues to walk to the door. He quickly gets up and walks out of the room

Dad: You're walking to school?

She stops and stares at the door

Alex: I'm taking the bus

Dad: Why can't I take you?

She stays quiet

Dad: Alex look at me

Alex: I can't right now

Dad: Let's just talk about it

Alex: Jesus dad... Please

Dad: If you didn't feel something you would have stopped it from happening

She sighs

Dad: And you didn't, you let it happen

She hits the door then walks over to him

Alex: I have a fucking boyfriend dad! Did you forget that?! I cheated on him with YOU! MY FUCKING DAD!! I've been cheated on and used but then I do the same to someone I really like!

She tears up

Dad: But you love me Alex and I love you

Alex: I know dad but right now I need time to think

She walks to the door and opens it. Dexter is standing outside, she jumps

Alex: Jesus... Dexter; What are you doing here?

Dexter: Well you took off pretty fast yesterday after the club and I've been trying to get ahold of you all last night so I came to make sure you were alright

Alex turns around and notices her dad wasn't there. She looks back at Dexter

Alex: Yeah I'm fine actually just had to do alot of homework last night 

Dexter: Oh that's good, you had me really worried

Alex: Sorry

Dexter: It's ok... Oh I got you these 

He shows her flowers

Dexter: In case you weren't feeling good or something

She smiles and takes them

Alex: Thank you Dexter, I love them

She tears up. He walks up to her

Dexter: Hey what's wrong?

Alex: It's just that... You've been nothing but nice to me and...

She starts crying and backs away to the side and hits the wall. Dexter goes inside the house and closes the door behind him

Dexter: Alex?

She sets the flowers down and hugs him tightly. He hugs back, confused as she cries more. They move around, Alex looks over his shoulder and sees her dad watching from the corner of his office. She knew from the look he gave her, he was jealous. He walks away. She wipes her tears and looks at Dexter

Alex: Sorry about that

Dexter: It's ok. Are you alright?

She nods

Alex: Better head to school then

Dexter: Do you need a ride?

Alex: Yeah please

She picks the flowers up

Alex: Just give me a sec

She goes in the kitchen, grabs a glass cup, fills it up with water and puts the flowers in it. She stares at them and takes a deep breath. Dexter walks halfway down the hall then sees her dad, he had his hand on his face. Dexter then walks over as her dad looks at him

Dexter: Hi

Her dad smiles and waves back. Alex passes by, grabs Dexter, and pulls him out of the room as they walk to the door and leave

Dexter: Is your dad alright?

Alex: He's fine 

Her dad watches from the window of them getting on Dexter's scooter and taking off. He gets up and walks over to the kitchen where he sees the flowers. He grabs the cup and walks away. As Dexter and Alex are heading to school she starts thinking about her dad then shakes her head as last night events start to play in her head. She goes to Dexter's ear

Alex: Can you pull over really fast?

He nods then pulls to the side. She gets off 

Dexter: What's wrong?

She looks at him and kisses him passionately. He's shocked but does the same. As they're kissing images of her and her dad start playing again but of them kissing. She tries hard to not think of it. Dexter stops her and smiles

Dexter: We really need to get to school you know?

Alex: I know I just...

Dexter: You just what?

She hugs him and kisses his cheek

Alex: You've been so good to me Dexter

He smiles and hugs her tightly, kissing her cheek

Dexter: You're welcome beautiful


	19. Give It A Rest

School...

Alex and Dexter arrive at the school. The bell rings

Dexter: Oh shit I can't be late or my parents will kill me

Alex: That's why you were in a rush?

Dexter: Yeah well I'll see you ok

He kisses her then runs inside. She gets off the scooter then heads inside, taking her time. She starts walking down the hall then suddenly runs to the bathroom, goes in a stall, and vomits. After she's done she flushes the toilet and wipes her mouth. She gets up, walks to the sink, and washes her hands. Steph walks in. Alex glares then looks back at the mirror as she rinses her mouth

Steph: Were you throwing up? Wow you've been with Dexter for how long and you're already knocked up? So sad how you can't keep your legs closed

Dad: Don't let those assholes control you, you control them. You make them feel like shit like they did to you

Alex: Speaking of legs being closed

She gets in her face

Alex: I know about you and Keith

Step has a guilty look on her face

Alex: And you have a boyfriend? Now that's sad. Congrats on being the new highschool slut

Steph gives her a disgusted look

Alex: Doesn't feel good; does it? 

Alex walks pass Steph

Alex: Oh by the way I threw up because I couldn't stand the sight of you and Zack when knowing you're sleeping with his best friend...ouch 

Steph glares at her

Steph: You're going to regret saying that to me

Alex: Give it a rest, I'm not scared of you or your fuck boy. You even try anything with me, I will make you regret it and trust me. You don't want to cross me... Whore

Alex walks to the door and leaves

Steph: You've been with Dexter for how long and you're already knocked up

Steph: Already knocked up

She looks down and puts her hands on her stomach

Alex: Oh my...

Someone puts their arm over her shoulder, making her jump. She looks and it's Zack

Zack: Hey buddy it's been a long time

She glares

Alex: Get your hands off me asshole

Zack: What the fuck did you say?

He puts her against the wall

Alex: Really? This again? 

He slowly puts his hands on her throat

Zack: Keep talking shit

She smirks

Alex: Did you know your girlfriend is cheating on you

He laughs

Zack: You are just asking for it

He begins to choke her

Alex: With Keith

His face expression changes

Alex: Oh so you already know? 

She smacks his hands off her neck

Alex: Good

She walks away, her shoulder hits his as he glares at her

After School...

Alex goes to the door where the club is. She gets ready to grab the knob but then thinks of Dexter then her dad so she walks away

Before Alex goes home she goes to a drug store. She starts looking around when she comes across pregnancy tests. She grabs one and looks at it

Hmph

She looks and sees some lady looking at her, judging her

Alex: What the hell are you looking at? I'm twenty one bitch

She walks away

Alex: Bitch...


	20. Choose

Home...

Alex heads in. She sees her dad sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book. He looks at her

Alex: Hi

Dad: Pssh

He shakes his head and goes back to reading

Alex: What?

Dad: Really? You wanna talk now? 

Alex: Oh for the love of god 

She walks in the kitchen

Alex: Dad!

Dad: What?!

She rushes into the living room

Alex: What did you do to the flowers?!

Dad: I put them in your room geez. I'm not that cruel

She sits next to him

Alex: Sorry 

Dad: No I get it. You really like him

She rests her head on his shoulder. He looks at her, puts the book on his leg, and wraps his arm around her

Alex: I'm confused

She lays on his lap, her head on top of the book. She looks at him as he looks at her, putting his hand on her face and stroking it. She looks as his neck and sees a bandage on it. She points at it

Alex: What happened?

Dad: I got another tatoo

Alex: Why?

Dad: Just cause

Alex: Is it because of me?

He shakes his head

Dad: No sweetheart

He leans in and kisses her

Dad: So you're confused?

She nods

Dad: I hate to do this to you but... You have to choose

She sits up and stares at him

Dad: You can't have both sweetheart

Alex: Well yeah I'm not a slut like Steph... Or maybe I am?

She covers her mouth in shock

Alex: I'm a horrible person

Dad: Alex

She gets off his lap

Alex: I need to be alone

She runs to her room and locks the door. She sits against the door and sees the flowers on her end table. She starts to cry

Later that night...

Alex is at the deck where Dexter took her. She's staring at the lake

Dexter: Hey

She turns around and sees him

Alex: Hey

He goes next to her and looks at the lake as well

Dexter: So what's up? 

She takes a deep breath

Alex: We have to talk

He looks at her

Dexter: About what?

Alex: Us

Dexter: Us?

She looks at him and nods

Dexter: What about us?

She walks over to him

Alex: I think we should break up

￼Dexter: What? Why?

Alex: There's stuff going on in my life 

Dexter: Like what?

She tears up

Alex: I can't tell you

Dexter: Alex whatever it is we can go through this together

Alex: Please don't make this hard on me than it already is. I like you alot Dexter but I can't drag you down to my fucked up life

She puts his hands on his cheeks, he tears up

Alex: You have a bright future ahead of you, I will fuck all that up for you if you're with me 

He puts his hands on hers and smiles

Dexter: I understand

Alex: No you don't

She kisses him

Alex: I'm sorry Dexter

He hugs her, she hugs tightly

Alex: I'm going to miss you 

Dexter: What are you talking about? We're still going to be friends

Alex: I know... Thank you for everything

Dexter: Anything for you beautiful

He kisses her head

Afterwards...

Alex goes inside her house then leans against the door, she was still crying. Her dad sees her

Dad: Alex?

She walks over and punches him, knocking his glasses off as she yells in pain. He grabs his face then looks at her

Dad: What the fuck was that about?!

Alex: Shut up! Just shut up and listen!

He looks at her, confused

Alex: I broke up with Dexter

She tears up

Alex: I broke up with him for you...my goddamn dad. I've thought long and hard in my room on who to choose and I chosed you because you've always been there for me from the good and bad times. You've killed people for me for god sakes. I love you dad, I fucking love you for that, for everything you've done for me

He walks over then grabs and kisses her. They start making out passionately as he forces her against the bookshelf. She wraps her arms around his neck as he puts his hands on her thighs and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He walks into his office and sets her on his desk as they knock everything off. She lays down as he hovers over her and starts kissing her

Dad: I love you Alex

Alex: I love you to dad

Warning: Sexual Content

They make out again. He takes her shirt off then his and starts kissing her chest and neck then undoes her pants and pulls them off while undoing his and pulling them down along with his boxers. He pulls her underwear off and gets inside. She lets out a moan as he thrusts. She grabs his hands and puts them on her neck

Alex: Choke me

He nods and does, still thrusting

Outside...

Steph and Zack drive up

GPS: You have arrived at your destination

Zack: Sure about this?

Steph: I know that whore is up to something. I thought you'd be happy we're doing this

Zack: I am I just want to know one thing

Steph: What?

Zack: Do you love Keith more than me?

She kisses him

Steph: You are my number one, no one else. We've been at this bitch since day one

He smiles and kisses her

Zack: Then let us continue

Steph: That's what I like to hear

They get out of the car and sneak up to the front door. They look through the blinds of the window but see nothing. They go to the living room window and see nothing as well so they go to the other side of the house and look through the blinds. They see Alex and her dad. This time Alex is on her stomach as her dad is behind her, thrusting while hanging onto her

Zack: What the

Steph: Fuck... She's a freak

She laughs 

Steph: Record this

Zack starts filming

Zack: This is some fucked up shit

Steph: I know

Zack: Whoever's watching... I present to you Alex the highschool slut fucking her dad

Steph takes her phone out and starts taking pictures

Steph: Oh she's fucked now. Come on

They sneak away into the car and drive off

House...

Alex and her dad are catching their breaths as they start getting dressed. She hugs him as he hugs back and smiles. He looks at her, she smiles

Dad: There's that smile I love


	21. Freak

Next Day...

Alex and her dad are sleeping on the same bed. The alarm goes off, waking her dad up. He turns it off, puts his glasses on, then wraps his arms around her

Dad: Wake up sweetheart, time for school

She shakes her head, eyes still closed. He kisses her cheek

Dad: Come on wake up

She turns and faces him. She starts stroking his hair, he smiles and does the same. She kisses him then gets out of bed. She goes to her room and grabs clothes then takes them to the bathroom, her dad does the same. They just smirk and close the door

Dad: Wanna help me take this off?

He points at the bandage. She smiles and nods

Alex: Let see what you got here

She slowly starts removing the bandage, revealing his tattoo

Alex: Holy shit, that's badass

He smiles

Dad: Hurts like hell

Alex: I bet

She starts the shower 

School...

They pull up. No one's outside. Alex's dad looks at the time 

Dad: We're here on time

Alex: Hmm strange. Oh well

She looks at him

Dad: Have a good day

She kisses his cheek and gets out. She walks into the building

Hallway...

The halls were empty as well

Alex: What the hell? Is there no school today?

She walks to her locker and sees paper on it with an arrow pointing to her left. She looks and see more arrows 

Alex: Goddamnit

She follows the arrows. They lead her to the gym. She goes in and sees everyone in the school sitting on the bleachers while Steph and Zack were in the middle

Steph: There she is

She goes over to Alex and grabs her

Alex: The hell is going on?

Steph: We've been waiting for you

She takes her to the middle of the gym

Steph: Alright so we're all here now and I have something very special to show all of you

Alex looks at her confused. A screen comes down behind them

Steph: You all know Alex here right?

Kids: Yeah

Steph: You remember that video of her right?

Kids: Right

Steph: Well here's another one from your highschool slut

Alex raises an eyebrow at her. Steph turns her to face the screen as the lights dim. The video plays and it's of Alex and her dad. Alex's eyes get wide and her jaw drops. Everyone is gasping in shock

Zack: Whoever's watching... I present to you Alex the highschool slut fucking her dad

Steph: That's right! That's her dad!

Everyone looks at her in disgust. Even her friends looked at her in disgust

Kid: You're a freak!

Another kid: Freak!

Kid: Whore!

Alex looks at everyone as they all call her names

Steph: Freak!

Zack: Slut!

Someone throws a drink at her. It splatters all over her as everyone laughs then join in and start throwing things at her. She runs out of the gym as everyone follows her. She runs around the corner and sees a group of students blocking her path, they had food in their hands

Kid: There's the freak!

They start throwing the food at her. She covers her face as she tries getting through them. She bumps into someone and looks. It's Dexter. He's looking at her in tears and betrayal

Alex: Dexter

Dexter: So that's why you left me? For your father? 

He backs away

Dexter: You're sick, you're a freak

She tears up as Sasha punches her. Alex grabs her face and looks at her

Sasha: That's for hurting my brother slut

Alex runs pass everyone, seeing everyone from the club. They looked at her in disbelief. She runs out of the school and runs all the way home

Home...

She quickly runs in, closes and locks the door, then leans against it while sliding down to the floor. She starts crying

Alex: Dad! 

No answer

Alex: Daaaad!!

He's not home. She takes her phone  out and calls him

Dad: Alex? Everything ok?

Alex: Dad you need to come home right now and I mean right now

Dad: What happened?!

Alex: Just get here!

She hangs up

Ten minutes later...

Alex moved to the wall next to the door, she was still covered in food. Her dad rushes in and sees her. He closes the door and looks at her in shock

Dad: What the hell happened?

Alex: They know about us

Dad: Who?

Alex: The whole school

Dad: What?! How?!

Alex: Steph and Zack were here last night, they saw us and recorded everything and showed it in front of the whole school

She starts crying

Dad: Oh Alex

He sits next to her

Dad: I'm so sorry sweetheart

Alex: Everyone started calling me a whore, a slut, and a freak

He holds her close to him, he didn't care that she was covered in food

Alex: The way they looked at me, in disgust. It was horrible

She cries in his chest. He sees a bruise on her face

Dad: Who did that to you?

Alex: Dexter's sister. I deserved it

Dad: No you didn't. You didn't deserve any of this Alex. Come on let's get you cleaned up

He helps her up. They go in the bathroom as he starts the shower

Dad: I'll go get clean clothes for you

He goes into her room. She undresses then goes in the shower. She sits in the middle and let's the water hit her. She thinks about everything that happened while putting her hands on her head. Her dad comes back and sets her clothes on the toilet. He kneels by the tub and starts taking the food off her hair

Dad: Look at you, my poor baby. Those bastards humiliated you

She nods

Alex: I've been used, bullied, abused, name called, suicidal, humiliated, and betrayed

Dad: I know baby, I know. What if we made them pay?

She looks at him

Dad: What if we make them suffer like they did to you

Alex: You mean kill them?

He smirks

Dad: You know it

Alex: I...I...

Dad: Think about it. They'll be scared of you and wish they never hurt you

She smiles

Alex: Yeah... You're right. I want them to suffer. I want them to know the real me

Dad: There you go

Alex: Let's do it then


	22. Preparations

The Next Day...

Alex was looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She thinks of the names everyone was calling her yesterday. She opens a drawer and takes out her dad's electric shaver. She turns it on then looks back at herself as she slowly starts shaving one side of her head then the other

Five minutes later...

*Knock knock*

Alex: Yes?

Dad: Is everything ok in there?

She opens the door, he's in shock

Dad: Jesus Christ

Alex: Yeah why?

Dad: Your hair

Alex: It's called a deathhawk; like it?

Dad: Just Surprised

She laughs

Alex: I want these fuckers to know that they messed with the wrong bitch

Dad: Oh they will haha not that I'm calling you a bitch or anything 

They laugh

Later that day...

Alex and her dad go to a drug store. She looks at makeup and chooses one. People are staring at her. Her dad glares at them

Dad: What the fuck are you all looking at?!

They quickly look away 

Dad: Jesus, the nerve of some people

They leave and go to a tattoo shop

Dad: A sleeve?

Alex: Hell yeah 

Dad: From your arm to your neck?

She smiles and nods

Dad: Ok then

She sits as she starts getting a tattoo. She grabs onto the chair

Dad: Hurts huh?

Alex: Yes... Alot

He grabs her hand and smiles

Dad: Pains just getting started

Alex: Ughh

Dad: You're the one who wanted a sleeve

They laugh

Alex: Fuck off haha

After that they go to a piercing shop

Dad: What the hell are snakebites?

Alex: You'll see

He stands and watches as they pierce her lips

Dad: Ah I see 

Later that night...

They're at a diner. Alex is eating slowly, trying not to hit her piercings. He's staring outside. She looks at him

Alex: What's wrong?

He looks at her

Dad: Just waiting

Alex: For what?

He smiles

Dad: You'll see

He starts eating. She grabs his hand. He looks up and smiles as she does the same. He kisses her hand then winks at her. She smiles. He gets a text message and looks at his phone

Dad: Come on

They get up and leave. Alex puts the hood over her head. They go to an alley way across from the diner where there's a car. A guy gets out, goes to the trunk, and opens it. They look inside and see guns and knives

Alex: Holy shit

Her dad looks at the assault rifle while she looks in the trunk

Dad: I'll take six of these, six of those pistols right there, those bullet proof vests, and a shit ton of bullets

Guy: You got it pal

Dad: Anything you want sweetheart?

Alex: Yes, those

She points at small axes. He looks at her

Dad: You want those?

Alex: Hell yeah I do

Dad: Ok then. And those axes

House...

They pull in the garage

Dad: I have a surprise for you

She smiles

Alex: Yeah?

He smiles and nods as they get out of the car. He grabs her hand

Dad: Right this way

He takes her to the basement while covering her eyes, she's covering her ears. They go in. He turns the lights on. He takes his hands away from her eyes, she puts her hands down and opens her eyes. She sees Steph and Zack tied up in the closet. They start screaming and freaking out. Alex is shocked in a good way

Alex: You actually got them for me?

Dad: Fuck yeah I did

She hugs him

Alex: You're the greatest dad ever

He smiles at her

Dad: Anything for my little girl

She kisses him. Steph and Zack get disgusted. Alex looks at them then her dad and kisses him again but passionately. He grabs her hair and kisses back. They start making out roughly as Steph and Zack look away. They stop then smirk at them

Dad: How do you want to do this?

Alex: Hmm decisions, decisions. Can I use my axes?

Dad: Whatever you want to do

She gets excited then runs out of the basement. Her dad grabs two chairs and puts Steph and Zack on each of them and ties them to it. She comes back with her axes. They start freaking out

Alex: Scared assholes?! You should be. I'm going to use these for target practice

She sets three down and keeps one. She throws it. They scream as it passes them

Alex: Damnit

She runs and gets it

Dad: I almost forgot

He goes to a bag and takes a camera out

Dad: This was in the boys bag

He turns it on

Dad: Now we're going to make our own video

He starts recording them. Zack cusses him out while Steph tries looking away from the camera while crying

Dad: Don't like the camera in your face? Good 

Alex: Let's try again, keep the camera on them

He backs away still recording them. Alex throws the axe again, this time it hits Zack in the chest. Steph screams

Alex: Yes!

Dad: Nice aim

Zack freaks while bleeding out. Alex goes over and takes the axe out of him, more blood comes out

Alex: Say goodbye to your boyfriend Steph, well one of them

She starts hitting him in the chest with the axe, blood is splattering over her and Steph. Steph's screaming as she watches. Alex stops and stares at him. He's suffering. She takes the gag off then backs away. He coughs out blood while glaring at her

Zack: Fuck... You... Bitch!

She smirks then throws the axe, it stabs him in the head

Dad: Fuck! Nice

He takes his last breath. Alex looks at Steph whose crying

Alex: What to do with you? I can't top your video since I'm an embarrassment at school. I can't throw paint on you. All I can do is hurt you and that's exactly what I'll do. Be right back

She leaves. Her dad is still recording. She comes back smoking

Dad: When did you smoke?

Alex: For awhile

She takes the cigarette out of her mouth, walks over to Steph, and takes the gag off

Steph: You crazy bitch! I will fucking kill you!

Alex and her dad start laughing. She then puts the cigarette on Steph's neck, burning her. She yells in pain. She takes it off her neck then smokes it again. She looks at her dad

Alex: Want some?

Dad: When do I ever smoke?

She shrugs then continues. She keeps it in her mouth then takes the axe out of Zack's head then walks over to Steph

Alex: I killed Keith 

She's in shock

Steph: What?!

Alex: Do you want to know how?

She shakes her head

Alex: I used a chainsaw to split him open

She cries more

Steph: You are such a freak you whore!

Alex laughs 

Alex: I know I am

She starts hitting Steph with the axe on her shoulder, she screams in pain. Alex then hits her in the chest as blood streams down her body. Alex watches then hits her in the head, killing her instantly. Her dad stops recording and turns the camera off. He sets it down then walks behind Alex and wraps his arms around her

Dad: Happy birthday sweetheart

He kisses her cheek


	23. Give Em Hell

The Next Day...

Alex and her dad are lying in bed, staring at each other. The alarm goes off. He turns it off

Dad: Time for...

She covers his mouth

Alex: Don't say it

He nods as she kisses him, he holds her close. He goes to get his glasses but she stops him

Alex: No glasses

Dad: No?

She shakes her head

Alex: If they fall off your face you're fucked

Dad: That's true, alright then

They both get out of bed, grab their special clothes for this special day,  and take it to the bathroom. He goes over to her

Dad: Time to see your tattoo

He slowly starts taking off the bandages. She looks in the mirror

Alex: It looks awesome

He starts looking at them closely

Alex: Do you understand it?

He shakes his head

Alex: It tells a story about my pain with bullying and suicide and how it slowly gets better until you reach the top to where I feel love and safe with you until the end

He smiles and hugs her. She starts crying. He grabs her face and looks at her

Dad: Don't cry, this has to be done

She nods

Alex: I know

Dad: It's going to be ok; do you hear me?

Alex: Yeah 

He wipes the tears off 

Dad: I want you to help me with something 

Alex: Anything for you dad

Dad: Give me a cool hairstyle

She laughs

Alex: You got it

She grabs his electric shaver

Alex: Do you trust me?

Dad: What do you think?

Alex: It's your hair haha

Dad: Do whatever you want with it

Alex: Ok then

She turns the shaver on then starts shaving one side of his head then the other side. After that she grabs a comb and combs the top of his head back

Alex: What about the facial hair

He looks at her

Dad: That you don't touch

She shakes her head

Alex: Men and their facial hair. Come take a look

He gets up and looks in the mirror

Alex: Whatcha think?

He starts checking his hair out, feeling the sides

Dad: I love it

Alex: Good, that'll be twenty bucks

He looks at her then laughs as he starts the shower

Afterwards...

Alex takes her snakebites off then puts on black lipstick. she puts them back on then puts black makeup across her eyes. Once she's done, they go in the garage. They take out their guns and bullets from the trunk of the car and start loading them. They put the bullet magazines in a pouch behind the motorcycle and in Alex's backpack. They attach the pistols to a belt, both of them have three each. Alex attaches two axes on her bullet proof vest then puts it on while putting the other two axes on the side of her pants. Her dad puts his vest on then grabs a duffle bag and puts the assault rifles in them along with chains and locks. They both put jackets on and zip them up to cover the weapons

Dad: Ready?

She nods as he gets on the motorcycle and starts it, he has the duffle bag in front of him. Alex opens the garage door then hops on the bike behind him while holding onto his waist tightly. They take off. They park on top of a hill behind the school. He gets off and looks at the school. Alex starts to shake as she sits there. She gets off the bike then starts catching her breath. Her dad goes up to her. He puts his hands on her cheeks and rests his head on hers. She puts her hands on his

Alex: I have to tell you something

Dad: I know

She looks at him

Alex: You know?

He nods

Alex: How?

Dad: You're not good at hiding things from me

She laughs as he smiles. He kisses her head then her lips for awhile. He stops then grabs her hands

Dad: Once we go in, there's no turning back

Alex: I know. I just want you to know, yesterday was the best birthday ever

He smiles

Dad: Anything to make you happy sweetheart

She hugs him, he hugs back

Alex: I love you dad

Dad: I love you to Alex

He kisses her head

They take the rifles out of the duffle bag and each strap two behind their backs along with Alex's backpack and the pouch on the motorcycle.They put more belts on their legs and attach magazines to them. Her dad picks up the duffle bag as they walk down the hill and to one of the doors where they chain and lock it. They go to all the doors, chained, and locked them. Everyone was in class. They go to the main entrance and enter where they chain and lock it from the inside. They look at each other

Dad: Let's give em hell


	24. Hide And Seek

Alex walks over to the fire alarm and pulls it. It goes off. Her and her dad aim their guns as the doors open. Students and teachers come out. She whistles at them, they all look

Alex: The freak is here!!!

They start shooting at them. Everyone screams and runs as some fall from getting shot. She runs after them

Dad: Alex! Goddamnit!

He runs after her. She throws her axe and it hits someone, they fall flat on the ground while yelling in pain. She walks over

Guy: Please...

She looks and remembers him 

Guy: There's the freak!

She smirks then takes the axe out of his back. He yells

Guy: Please don't kill me

Alex: That's right you beg for your life. Think it was right to do what you did?

Guy: No...

Alex: Sure about that? You looked like you were having fun. "There's the freak!" You said

Her dad walks over. She looks at him then back at the guy

Alex: You know that video of me and my dad? Well he's right behind me and I told him what you did to me. He was not happy 

Dad: This is him?

She walks over to him

Alex: Yup

He glares then looks at her

Dad: Give me the axe

She smirks and hands it to him. He walks over to the guy

Guy: No please!

He starts hitting him in the back as Alex watched with a big smirk on her face. Her dad stops and walks over to her. He was covered in blood. He gives her axe back, she takes it

Dad: Pretty cool axe

She smirks

Alex: I know

They continue to walk. The hallways were empty 

Dad: A little game of hide and seek now

He goes over to a door and tries opening it, it's locked. He kicks the door open. Everyone screams as he shoots them all including the teachers

Alex: Leave some for me

Dad: You get the next one

Alex: Hmph

They walk across the cafeteria then to the hallway again. He goes to a door and grabs the knob. It's unlocked. He slowly starts to open the door until Alex grabs and closes it. He looks at her confused

Alex: Not this room

He looks above the door and sees a poster that says "anti bullying club" he looks at her

Dad: Didn't they hurt you?

Alex: No they just judged me

Dad: Same thing

Alex: Dad please, let them live

He sighs

Dad: Alright. Just them right?

She nods. A girl comes out of the corner of the cafeteria and makes a run for it. Alex quickly turns around and throws her axe at her. It stabs her in the back as she falls to the ground and yells

Dad: Damn nice throw

Alex: Thanks

Alex walks over to her while taking out another axe then starts hitting her in the head repeatedly, even though she's dead

*Bang*

Shit

She looks at a table that's tipped over. She takes out the axes, putting one away while holding the other then stands and walks over. She hears soft cries as she gets closer. She looks over the table and sees Sasha. Alex thinks about when Sasha punched her

Sasha: That's for hurting my brother slut

Alex grabs her by the hair as she screams

Sasha: Let me go!! Help!!

Alex pulls her up and lays her head on top of the table, Sasha sees her

Sasha: Alex?!

She smirks

Alex: You punched me and called me a slut

Sasha: You're fucking crazy!

She struggles to get free from Alex but she hangs on to her then lifts the axe in the air. Sasha screams. Suddenly Alex is tackled from the side, falling down and dropping her axe. She turns around and gets punched and pinned to the ground. She looks and sees it's Dexter

Dexter: Get your fucking hands off my sister bitch!

She hits him with her head then punches him off. She crawls and grabs her axe but Dexter jumps on her and grabs it as well. They fight over it. Dexter grabs it with both hands and puts it against her neck. She tries pulling away while getting up with him, he starts choking her

*BANG*

Dexter falls to the ground, a bullet hole in his right eye. Alex looks behind her and sees her dad standing there, pointing his pistol

Sasha: Dexter!

She runs over to him and cries. Alex looks down at them, feeling bad. Her dad walks behind her

Dad: Alex

Alex: I know

She takes her pistol out and shoots Sasha in the head

Dad: Are you alright?

Alex: I didn't know he was there

He wraps his arms around her neck as she puts her hands on them

Alex: You did the right thing. Did you see what he did to me? Did you hear him?

Dad: That's why I shot him, he was hurting you. No one hurts my little girl

He kisses her head. She smiles

Dad: Come on let's continue

She nods then they run off


	25. Now The Real Fun Begins

He kicks a door open as Alex quickly runs in and starts shooting. A girl runs out but her dad grabs her by the head and slams it against the wall until he crushes her skull. Alex runs out and sees

Alex: Damnit I had her

Dad: Uh huh sure you did

They hear someone tugging at the chains of a door so they run over

Girl: Shit

She hits the door then turns around. Alex and her dad are behind her. She backs away into the door

Girl: Oh god it really is you

Alex just stares at her

Girl: Are you going to kill me?

She nods. The girl cries

Girl: I didn't do anything to you I swear. 

Alex: So

Girl: So? You're just going to kill innocent people? 

Alex: No ones innocent. Everyone here either threw food at me or called me names

Girl: But I didn't I swear

Alex shrugs then takes her axe out

Girl: Please please please!!

Alex: No one leaves

She walks over to the girl and hits her repeatedly in the head. Alex is covered in more blood. They hear sirens. She looks at her dad

Alex: You know what that means right?

He smirks

Dad: Oh yeah

He loads his gun

Dad: Now the real fun begins. Upstairs let's go

They run out and up the stairs. Kids see them and run but they don't chase after them. They go by the window and see cops, the swat teams, firetrucks and ambulances arrive. The cops and swats get out and run around the school

Dad: Ah shit

She looks at him

Alex: What's wrong?

Dad: Snipers

He looks at her

Dad: We're going to have to be extra careful and avoid the windows

She grabs his hand and quickly pulls him away from the window. She crashes into the wall as he's face to face with her

Dad: Jesus I didn't mean now

Alex: You never know

He looks at the position they're in and laughs

Alex: What is so damn funny?

Dad: You know how in school when you see couples against the wall making out?

She rolls her eyes and laughs. She walks away but he grabs and pulls her back

Alex: Really?

He nods

Dad: Never shared a moment like this with anyone

Alex: Psssh yeah right

He laughs 

Dad: Come here

He leans in and kisses her. She pulls him closer to her and kisses back. After a couple of seconds he grabs her chest with one hand while using the other to put down her pants. He starts kissing her neck as she lets out soft moans

Alex: We shouldn't be doing this while these assholes are trying to get in

Dad: Well then I guess we better hurry huh

He grabs her hand and starts walking

Alex: You are not serious?

He looks at her and smirks

Alex: You're out of control; you know that?

Dad: You're barely noticing?

Alex: Hmph

They walk to the girls bathroom. She goes in as he follows. She quickly looks at him

Alex: Nah ah out

Dad: What?!

Alex: Respect a girls privacy

Dad: Oh you got to be kidding me

Alex: I don't mind going to the boys bathroom but a guy in here...no so back away 

He walks back with a smirk

Alex: Good. Stand there in case someone runs out

He takes his gun out

Dad: Hurry up

She rolls her eyes, takes her pistol out, and heads in. She crawls in a stall then crawls through the others until she reaches the end. A girl screams then runs out. Alex crawls out, stands, and throws an axe, it hits the girl in the back of the head. The girl walks out of the bathroom, falls to her knees, then the ground. Alex comes out and takes the axe out. She looks at her dad

Alex: Enjoy the show?

Dad: You have to be a show-off don't you?

She smirks then walks away to the boys bathroom, he follows

Alex: Your turn

She backs away and takes two pistols out

Alex: Hurry up

He looks at her. She winks. He goes in and checks the stalls one by one. No one was in them. He walks out

Dad: Clear

Alex: Really? 

Dad: Yes now get in here

She puts his pistols away then starts walking over. She looks to her left and sees someone move back. She stops

Dad: What do you...

Alex: Shh!

She takes an axe out and slowly sneaks over to the end of the hall. Her dad peeks out and watches. She gets up and walks out of the corner with her axe in the air, getting ready to use it. She sees a familiar face and stops herself

Alex: Mr. Rivera? What are you doing here? You're suppose to be with the others in the room. That's why we didn't attack it

Mr. Rivera: I've come to stop you

Her dad walks over with his gun pointed

Alex: Why?

Mr. Rivera: I want to talk you into stopping all this. There's no need for more blood shed

Alex: You don't understand

Mr. Rivera: I do understand. What they did to you was wrong but this. This is so wrong, these kids don't deserve to die for their mistakes

Alex: Yes they fucking do! Do you have any idea how humiliating it is being called a freak, a whore, a slut, a suicidal whore from everyone in the fucking school?! 

Mr. Rivera: No, I don't

Alex: Please Mr. Rivera just go back to the classroom, I don't want to kill you

Mr. Rivera: I can't do that Alex. You and your dad need to surrender to the police and end this

Dad: Fuck no. What if it was your kid? Do you have kids?

Mr. Rivera: No but I wouldn't do something crazy like this especially murder

Alex: I'm sorry Mr. Rivera but we can't surrender. Too much damage is done

Mr. Rivera: Then you're going to have to shoot me because I'm not going to let you do this

*BANG BANG*

Dad: Shit they're trying to get in. Alex either kill him or I do

Alex: No! He lives

Dad: Did you not hear what he said?

Alex: Mr. Rivera please go back. Go back to everyone that cares about you and the club. That club won't exist if you're dead

He shakes his head

Mr. Rivera: No Alex

They all have a stare down

Alex: Fuck it

She puts the axe away then grabs a pistol and grabs Mr. Rivera, holding him hostage while forcing him to walk

Dad: What are you doing?

Alex: Something crazy

They go downstairs and to the room where the club is

Dad: Are you serious?

Alex: Open the door dad!

He growls then opens it. Everyone screams and runs to the corner. Alex throws Mr. Rivera in, getting a look at everyone then running out as her dad closes the door. She then takes her backpack off and grabs a spare of chains. Her dad looks and sees the cops trying to bust the door down

Dad: Alex hurry

He points and aims at the door. She chains the door knob to the wall and locks it. The door busts open 

Police! Lower your weapon!

Her dad starts shooting as she zips her backpack and puts it behind her. They start shooting back

Alex: Let's go!

They run off as the cops chase after them. They run back upstairs then take cover on the rails. Her dad grabs her forcefully by the vest

Dad: Don't EVER do that shit again! Anyone we see, we kill! Got it?!

Alex: Yeah... Sure...

He lets go, breathing heavily

Dad: We almost got shot over a fucking teacher

She looks down

Alex: I'm sorry dad

He looks at her then grabs her hand

Dad: It's ok sweetheart 

Police!!

Alex she her dad quickly start firing at them. The cops back away, giving them a chance to get up and run

Targets are hostile! I repeat targets are hostile


	26. Revenge Never Felt So Sweet (final)

They run all the way down the hall and turn the corner. The swat team is in there, they see them and point their guns. Alex's dad quickly grabs and pulls her back as the bullets fly pass them. They quickly run back and up the stairs to the third floor. There's a window as they run up

*BANG*

A bullet flies through and hits her dad in the chest

Dad: Ah fuck!!

They reach the top as he grabs and pulls her, crashing into the wall

Alex: DAD!!!

Dad: I'm fine, it got the vest

She's shaking fast. He grabs her shoulders

Dad: Jesus Alex you're shaking like you've seen a ghost

She hugs him tightly, he hugs back while rubbing her head

Alex: I thought for a second

Dad: Shhh I'm fine sweetheart

She looks at him

Alex: Shits getting real now huh?

Dad: Oh yeah so we have to be prepared for anything. We have to watch the front and back of us

Alex: And avoid windows

He laughs

Dad: Definitely

He puts his hands on her cheeks, she's still shaking

Dad: Calm yourself

She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. He leans in and kisses her. She opens her eyes

Dad: We can do this ok?

She nods then gets her gun ready, he does the same

They're upstairs!!

They look and see a cop down the stairs so they shoot at him, he falls. They hear more coming. She looks over the rail

Alex: Die motherfuckers!!

She starts shooting at them. They duck and shoot back. She backs away. She takes out an axe and looks at her dad

Dad: I dare you

She smirks then runs over to the rail. Her dad looks. She throws it

Look out!

They all move out of the way. She hits one of them in the head as he hits the wall and slides to the floor

Alex: WOOOOOOOO! I actually got one! 

They shoot at her. She screams and runs back

Officer down!

Alex: Did you see that?! 

Dad: Show off

Alex: Your just jealous

Dad: How about enough talking and more shooting?

She nods as they look over the rails again and start shooting. Some cops fall

Dad: Alright come on let's go

They run off. They run down the hall where a cop comes out and tackles her dad to the wall. They start fighting as Alex sees more coming

Dad: Handle them, I got this bastard

She takes her gun out and shoots at the cops while her dad hits the cop with his head then punches him off. He takes his pistol out and shoots the cop in the head. He sees cops coming from where they came and shoots at them. Alex shoots them all down and quickly reloads

Alex: Down here!

Her dad walks back still shooting then runs. They go down to the corner and run downstairs the second floor. Once they look out they see a swarm of cops then quickly get back, they didn't see them

Dad: Not going that way

They run down to the first floor

*BANG* 

Alex falls to the ground and yells

Dad: Alex!

Alex: Ah shit my leg!

He looks up and sees a cop so he quickly shoots him in the head as he falls over the rail and onto the floor. He helps her up and holds onto her. She limps while they leave and go down the hallway. They go through big doors which led to the gym. She takes off her backpack and hands it to him

Alex: Chain the door

He quickly grabs the chains and locks. Alex looks around and remembers everything that happened to her in there

Alex: Of all places

He barricades the door then helps Alex as they go by the girls locker room. He tries to open it, it's locked

Dad: Shit

Alex: I need to sit down

He helps her to the floor, gets on his knees and looks at her leg

Dad: It's not that bad

She looks at her leg that's bleeding then looks back at him

Alex: Whatever you say dad

He takes off one of the belts from his leg and wraps it around it, she makes a pained look. He ties it tightly then sits next to her. They're leaning against the rails of the bleachers

Alex: I fucked up

Dad: No you didn't Alex. We didn't see him

Alex: I was suppose to watch our backs

She sighs then takes out a pack of cigarettes. She takes one out and puts it in her mouth

Alex: Want one?

He stares at her

Alex: You only live once

He takes one and puts it in his mouth. She takes out a lighter, lights hers, then his. He smokes it like a pro. She looks at him

Dad: Alright fine I used to smoke

Alex: I knew it

Dad: I stopped because of you

Alex: Damn then I smoked

Dad: Psh

They laugh to themselves then get quiet

Alex: Can I ask you something?

Dad: Of course

Alex: What was mom like?

He looks at her, she looks at him

Alex: I know I never asked about her but I've always wanted to know and since we're here I might as well ask

He smiles

Dad: She was like you but too much of an party animal

She laughs

Alex: So she was out of control?

Dad: Oh yeah, I was to

Alex: That's hard to believe

He laughs

Dad: I know 

Alex: Did you love her?

He looks at her

Dad: I did. I loved her so much

She looks down

Alex: But then I was born

Dad: What?! Why would you say something like that? 

Alex: Because she wouldn't have left you

She tears up. He grabs her face

Dad: Don't you ever say something like that... Ever. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. yes the love of my life left me because she didn't want you but she missed out on the greatest thing that was born. I have you Alex, that's all I could ever ask for

She smiles big while tearing up

Alex: Really? 

He smiles and tears up

Dad: Of course baby

She puts her cigarette out

Alex: You are all I can ask for to dad

She takes the cigarette out of his mouth and kisses him. She puts his cigarette out as well as he grabs and kisses her back, he lays her down without breaking the kiss

Warning: Sexual Content  
He unzips her vest and opens it while grabbing her breasts and kissing her neck. She unzips his vest and takes it off as he undoes his pants, she undoes hers. He hovers over as he pulls her underwear down, hitting her leg. She lets out a soft pain sound

Dad: Sorry

Alex: It's alright

He then pulls his boxers down and gets inside her. She quickly grabs onto him. He starts thrusting while kissing her lips then her neck. They both let out moans as he kept going faster. He stares into her eyes as tears fall off and land on her face. She wipes his tears as he grabs her hand and kisses it. He then holds onto her, breathing heavily by her ear, going faster until he finishes. They both quietly let out a moan then catch their breaths. The chain on the door shakes

They're in here!!

They both look at the door then at each other

Dad: Perfect timing

They start putting their clothes back on

The chain shakes more

Get the ram!!

Once they're done, they sit against the rails again and start loading their guns. Alex takes out her pack of cigarettes again and sees there's one left. She shows her dad

Alex: One last time?

He grabs her hand

Dad: One last time

She lights it up and smokes some then gives it to her dad. He smokes. She rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him

*BANG* 

He finishes the cigarette then throws it

*BANG*

They look at each other and kiss 

*BANG*

He stands helping her up. They get their guns ready

Alex: Dad

Dad: Yeah?

He looks at her

Alex: Revenge never felt so sweet

He smiles and laughs

Dad: Glad to be here with you

She smiles

Alex: Thank you... For everything

Dad: Anything for you sweetheart

*BANG*

The door opens as the cops run in. Alex takes an axe out and throws it under the bleachers. It makes a sound as it slides over to them, distraction them. Her dad walks out holding one of her axes and throws it, it hits a cop in the back of the head as he falls. They all look at him then behind. Alex and her dad start shooting at them. Some fall. The rest shoot at them. The bullets hit Alex and her dad in the vest but they keep going. Alex grabs her last axe and throws it, it hits a cop in the neck as he fires his gun. The bullet goes through her neck. Blood gushes out. She quickly grabs her neck and chokes on her blood, falling on her back. Her dad looks back and sees

Dad: ALEX!!!

He continues shooting at them. The the rest of the cops fall to the ground. He quickly runs over to her

Dad: No no no Alex!

He grabs her neck. She looks at him, still choking

Dad: FUCK!! 

He starts crying

Dad: Oh sweetheart...goddamnit

Her eyes start to close but he quickly snacks her face, she opens her eyes and looks at him

Dad: Keep your eyes on me baby

She tries talking but can't

Dad: Sh sh sh don't try to talk

She puts her bloody hand on his face, he quickly puts his hand on it and smiles

Hostiles spotted in the gym

Dad: I won't let them have us

He unzips his vest and takes it off. She tears up and shakes her head. More cops start to come

Drop your weapon!!

He glares at them then looks at her

Dad: I love you baby

She mouths out "I love you to"

He gets up and starts shooting

Dad: You motherfuckers!!

They all shoot at once, bullets go through him. He falls back and coughs out blood. He looks at Alex, she's crying while mouthing out dad and sticking her hand out to him. He slowly starts to crawl to her

Don't move!!

He glares at them

Dad: Fuck you

He spits blood at them 

Stop fucking moving!

The cop shoots him on the side. He yells then falls, grabbing her hand. He pulls himself and hovers over her.  The cops surround them. They look in each other's eyes, ignoring the cops that are pointing their guns and yelling at him to put his hands up. He leans in and kisses her for awhile, tears sliding door his face. He leans in to her ears and whispers something. She smiles then wraps both arms around his neck, letting the blood on her neck pour out. He lays his head next to hers, puts his gun to his head and pulls the trigger. The bullet goes through both their heads. Their bodies go limp

Suspects are down, evacuate the school

Dad: We'll be together again, I promise. Trust me and let go

*BANG*


End file.
